


Os Dois Lados de Uma Alma

by KaoriMori



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ernest e Cole não me pertencem, mas sim ao Dorian * Apanha *. Ou melhor, à Papa XD... </p><p>Só porque não consigo parar de demonstrar amor por esses dois.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Os Dois Lados de Uma Alma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChibiPhantomKitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPhantomKitsune/gifts).



> Ernest e Cole não me pertencem, mas sim ao Dorian * Apanha *. Ou melhor, à Papa XD... 
> 
> Só porque não consigo parar de demonstrar amor por esses dois.

     A energia em volta daquele lugar estava estranha.

     Todos que passavam por perto dali tinha seus pensamento mais sórdidos, cruéis, medonhos e sombrios vindo à tona, até mesmo os piores pesadelos, ou seus temores pareciam tomar forma enquanto passavam por ali naquela tarde. As luzes das tabernas estavam sendo ligadas, as casas ainda com suas velas acesas por apenas um motivo especial. Aquela noite receberiam crianças e as dariam bolos para que rezassem pela alma daqueles que já tinham ido.

     Por ali andava uma criança que ninguém conhecia. Por baixo de uma capa negra, de cabelos negros e olhos de sangue vivo, Dorian exibiu um sorriso ao passar em frente à casa. Suas mãos seguravam um pequeno bolo, as roupas impecavelmente limpas, porém o cheiro de sangue poderia ser sentido pelo olfato experiente daqueles que lhe faziam companhia mais do que era necessário.

     Sem cerimônia, abriu a porta, os passos ecoando pela madeira velha que rangia pelo seu peso. Não era grande, parecia de família humilde e não estava surpreso. Provavelmente alguém que fizera amizade com Ernest, não era incomum que esses fossem as vitimas mais propícias para a fome de Cole. Seus lábios se abriram apenas quando já estava perto o suficiente para que ele ouvisse:

     – É incrível como eu sempre chego nos momentos que você está saciando sua fome. Começo a pensar que se diverte me impedindo de ver o meu bichinho fofo.

      O demônio se virou, os olhos deixando de serem vermelhos para voltar ao tom dourado e as sobrancelhas se levantando. Um pirralho? Um pirralho segurando um bolo das almas ou seja lá como for que aquilo se chamava. Podia saber quem era apenas pela forma de falar, a voz que parecia irritante infantil daquela forma. Fora por isso que ficou um momento sem dizer nada, somente digerindo aquela aparência.

     – O que foi? Está assim tão emocionado em me ver?

     – Se veio ver aquele tolo pode ir embora. Não vou deixa-lo vir tão cedo.

     – Eu já conheço esse discurso, é um desperdício de saliva ficar me repetindo isso. Não seja tedioso demônio.

     – Não quero ouvir isso de uma Morte com aparência tão patética. Não sabia que A Morte encolhia com o tempo.

     – Se usasse seu cérebro para alguma coisa além de pensar em sexo e comida saberia mais sobre mim.

     – Se pensar em você valesse mais a pena do que pensar em sexo e comida, talvez sim.

     Aquela era a comum troca de farpas, que normalmente aconteceria sem plateia. O dono da casa olhava o vazio, vidrado como se em um sonho particular. Já a mulher estava no canto de uma parede e tremia, tendo o maior de seus pesadelos vívidos em sua mente confusa. Balbuciava coisas, temia até mesmo o vento que passava perto de seu ouvido. Podia sentir o efeito da presença de Cole para a sanidade deles. O demônio de cabelos azulados sabia bem como se alimentar-se.

     – Não posso dizer que não gosto de sua vida de hedonismo. Principalmente que cada vez que o vejo é como se tivesse uma tela pintada para se apreciar.

     Aproximou-se, abraçando a mulher, um abraço que poderia ser quente e confortante. Mas ela gritou, tentou lhe empurrar com todas as forças até que finalmente cedesse ao desespero, perdendo a consciência após implorar. Dizia: “Não! Não! Não!...”, poderia saber o que é que ela estava vendo naquele momento, mas não estava interessado nisso. Ao contrário. Soltou-a, deixando que batesse a cabeça no chão.

     Enquanto isso o Cole apenas voltou a terminar de se alimentar do homem, aproveitando da deliciosa sobremesa. Quando apenas a loucura dominou que deixou de se alimentar, levantando-se da cadeira que antes estava, pronto para sair da casa antes que tudo se tornasse suspeito demais. Não que se importasse realmente, a maioria das vezes sempre acabava descobrindo e lhes expulsando.

     – O que vai fazer agora Morte?

     – Aproveitar a apresentação.

     Mais uma vez a sobrancelha levantada por não entender do que o garoto falava. Pelo menos até ouvir os passos e sentir uma dor aguda entre as costelas. Humanos estúpidos. Sempre que pensava que Ernest era o mais idiota que conhecia sempre havia um para lhe surpreender mais. Ou talvez não, aquele cagaço sempre era pior.

     Mas o que havia no rosto do demônio não era nenhuma demonstração de dor. Com a faca ainda em suas costelas se virou, bruscamente. Derrubando o homem com uma cotovelada e pisando em cima do peito alheio. Patético, fraco e insano. Não demoraria muito para o homem morrer, se pisasse um pouco mais forte poderia esmagar lhe os pulmões tranquilamente. Mas antes que fizesse isso apenas virou-se ao moreno.

     Não era uma surpresa ver o sorriso largo no rosto infantil, os olhos vermelhos brilhando como uma criança que via seu herói preferido matando o vilão. Não era bem aquela a situação. Poderia até dar o gostinho para ele, e queria dar esse gostinho. Mostrar como poderia ser melhor que aquele bostinha com quem dividia o corpo. Embora ter esse tipo de sentimento lhe irritasse. Não precisava provar nada para ninguém.

    E por isso, e claro, pela falta de emoção de uma luta, tirou o pé de cima do homem, chutando o rosto do mesmo para que perdesse a consciência. Com uma careta retirou a faca do corpo, vendo o tecido regenerar, era bom que tivesse se alimentado antes, pelo menos estaca com energia de sobra para cuidar daquilo. Porém provavelmente logo ficaria com fome novamente.

     E não foi uma grande surpresa sentir a camisa ser levantada, uma língua quente e úmida tocando seu corpo onde sangrava, lhe fazendo se arrepiar, criando um pouco de dor por pressionar onde ainda não tinha se fechado. Pequeno daquela forma ele ficava exatamente na altura de sua ferida. Podia dizer que chegava até a ser adorável, mas não era tão chegado a coisas adoráveis assim.

     – Não vai me excitar desse jeito, pirralho.

     – Me leve para algum lugar então, e poderemos dar um jeito nisso.

 

_X_X_

 

     Já fazia um ano desde que tinha se encontrado com Cole, e embora aquela visita tivesse sido relativamente agradável, nada poderia lhe tirar da cabeça que queria ver o seu humaninho. Milhares de gerações de flores já tinham murchado desde a última vez que o vira, mesmo o Sol estava se tornando mais velho enquanto aquele jovem não. Uma grande ironia do mundo que o tempo passasse para tudo e todos, mas algumas pessoas continuassem sempre iguais.

      Nem que fosse apenas na aparência. Porém no caso de Ernest acreditava que o rapaz seria sempre bom. Para poluir o resto daquela alma seria preciso muito. Além de que estava disposto a matar qualquer um que tentasse fazer isso. Não amava a inocência, bondade não era nenhum tipo de virtude para si. Só havia um motivo para querer que o seu bichinho fosse sempre bom: porque ele era pateticamente adorável daquela forma.

     Os bons sempre sofriam mais, e era desse sofrimento que gostava. Porque seu amado ficava lindo entre a dor e sofrimento, continuando a ter esperança. Porque ele ficava lindo em seus braços, chorando ou triste. Porque ele ficava lindo precisando de seu apoio, e o único de quem Ernest precisava era de si e de mais ninguém. Mais ninguém! Deixaria isso bem claro, nem que tivesse de marcar na pele de cada humano na terra. Era seu, e todo seu.

     – Então, está disposto a fazer o que eu lhe pedi por mais tempo pela vida de sua mãe? Garoto?

      – Si-sim...

      – Ótimo, não perca tempo então.

     Sussurrou gentilmente, vendo o corpo da criança tremendo. Tinha escolhido novamente aparecer como uma criança naquele dia.  Uma assustadora criança que fazia os outros garotos tremerem só pelas coisas que ouvia. Mas aquele rapazinho em especial era filho de um casal que havia mostrado gentileza com o seu humano, e era por isso que tinha escolhido a ele para aterrorizar.

      E pedido para que o mesmo tentasse matá-lo. Era encantador ver como era fácil persuadir alguém para escolher entre duas coisas. A vida de sua mãe, ou a vida de outro inocente, principalmente um que era exageradamente gentil como Ernest era. O garoto tinha olhos verdes límpidos e gentis, cabelos castanhos curtos e sujos, a pele morena pelo tempo exagerado no sol. Nada que lhe chamasse atenção.

     Estava do lado de fora da pequena casa de madeira, a noite fria, vendo uma neve suave cair adiantada com o início do inverno. Pouco depois gritos, repreensão, sons de cadeira caindo, a porta se abrindo com um baque e alguém saindo da casa correndo com o braço machucado, gotas de sangue que caíam rápido pelo chão. Seguiu-o, sem se importar com o que tinha prometido para o menino, a mãe dele morrendo com um ataque cardíaco por emoção excessiva.

     Seguia as gotas de sangue até um lado mais distante da cidade, sendo rápido para que não desse a chance de ter Cole aparecendo novamente. Quando encontrou o moreno segurou-lhe o pulso, se deixando ser empurrado por causa do susto só para saber o que Ernest faria. E não foi surpresa vê-lo se virar para lhe ajudar, mesmo que estivesse sangrando e ainda parecendo assustado. Não fora surpresa ouvir as desculpas.

     – Está tudo bem. Isso não poderia me machucar nunca.

     – Do-Dorian?

     –Quem mais seria? Mais alguém além de mim está disposto a enxugar suas lágrimas quando você precisa?

     Mesmo que fosse o causador do sofrimento dele naquele momento. Coisa que não estaria disposto a deixa-lo saber, nem que tivesse de arrancar a língua da criança e dar para alguém faminto comer. O corpo pequeno se aninhou no abdômen do maior, abraçando-o com a força de uma criança e sentindo quando Ernest fez o mesmo, ainda que estivesse confuso.

     – Você está menor do que eu me lembro.

     – Não gosta?

     – Não, não é isso...

     O rosto ficou um pouco vermelho, o que não era difícil com a palidez que estava naquele momento. Facilmente podia ser visto que ele sofria, que a maior facada nem tinha sido a que recebeu no braço, mas sim no coração. Estava cansado de ser traído e maltratado. Nunca tinha feito mal à ninguém, sempre tentava ser bom e gentil com todos, mas no fim sempre era tradado com um indesejado, um monstro. E sequer sabia por que. Nem a dádiva de uma resposta lhe era concedida.

     – Será que eu devia ter nascido?

     – É claro que era. Não teria a morte ao seu lado se não devesse ter nascido.

    – Mas é que eu sempre sou... Mesmo não tendo feito nada... Sempre...

    Deixou as pernas fraquejarem, se ajoelhando e abraçando o corpo menor. Dorian sorriu, fechando os olhos e sentindo as lágrimas quentes que molhavam seu ombro. Não importava, não tinha importância naquela hora. As mãos pequenas seguraram o rosto dele, limpando as lágrimas e rasgou um pedaço da roupa para fechar aquele ferimento antes que o seu bichinho desmaiasse pela falta de sangue, ou Cole viesse.

     Depois disso pegou a mão, como sempre nunca tinha para onde levá-lo, mas não importava. Sempre tinha um lugar, nem que tivesse de matar os moradores para ficar com a casa, não importava realmente. Porém no fim foi uma cabana caindo aos pedaços que os acolheram. De madeira cinza, não tinha teto e a neve caía sobre eles. Pelo menos o seu humano parecia agasalhado, porque o seu corpo, mesmo que sentisse frio não tinha necessidade de se aquecer.

     Depois de acomodados tirou de debaixo de sua capa um bolo pequeno, algo que tinha consegui aquele dia mesmo. Um bolo das almas. Sempre achava graça poder saber o que as pessoas pensariam se soubesse que todo ano a morte rezava pela alma de alguém apenas por diversão. Viu a confusão nos olhos do mais novo, e sorriu. Estendeu o bolo para ele.

     – Nunca ganhou um desses não é?

     – Não... As pessoas não queriam me dar.

     – Eu não sou uma pessoa.

     O humano sorriu tristemente. Não ele não era uma pessoa, ele era A Morte. Um dos responsáveis pelas almas que deixavam a terra para elevar-se aos céus ou decair ao inferno. Mesmo assim A Morte era o único que estava do seu lado quando precisava, o único que cumprira as promessas consigo.

     E naquela noite de neve mais uma vez se deixou levar...

     Talvez esperar pela Morte não fosse tão ruim assim.


End file.
